


Mixed Up

by Mellarkablegirltotherescue



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellarkablegirltotherescue/pseuds/Mellarkablegirltotherescue
Summary: Katniss absolutely  hates being set up,especially on blind dates and more than hated it when Jo poked her nose into her affairs. how could this time be any different?





	

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for the last round of PiP.

Katniss couldn't honestly believe how she had got here. Her best friend ,Jo , had convinced Katniss to go out on a date with her co-worker who coincidently was meeting with a friend of his at the same restaurant that day. This date was conveniantly twisted and turned into a double date where Katniss found herself sitting on a table with him. Because offcourse she couldnt forget him. Class topper, CAPTAIN OF WRESTLING AND BASKETBALL TEAMS , ace artist , primary cake decorator and bakers youngest son and all around golden boy of Panem's sleepy town District 12. Peeta Mellark. Also it was noted that he was her first and till date only serious crush. It wasnt as if she wasnt attracted to men as such , but none had ever left a lasting impression as Peeta had. So off course it shocked her to see him sitting next to her copper haired date. Finnick as it turned out had been Katniss's High school friend and the entire date was turned into a joke , but not two minutes later , out walked the broad shouldered blonde with the blue eyes that had an odd sparkle in them and all of Katniss's carefreeness vanished. It was then she remebered that this was a double date and that Jo's coworker Annie would arrive as Peeta's date any moment . She waited for Peeta to deny her existence or completely not recognize her . But she was even more surprised when his entire face lit up in a smile and her name fell from his lips. Just at that moment Annie walked in at it was pretty clear to both that they had lost Finnick for the night as Finnick and Annie progressively grew closer as the night drew on and completely ignored their respective dates.  
Katniss and Peeta engaged each other in conversation and caught up on what the other had been doing in the last few years. She learned that Peeta had enrolled himself in an Ivy league school for buissiness classes but at the last moment cancelled and enrolled into the Navy. He was now a Navy SEAL and was home from his second deployment. She filled him in on how she had studied Marine Biology at the State and then gone on to work at the Aquarium as part of a team that studied the behavior of Seals, Dolphins and Whales. Honestly she was mighty surprised of the decission he made . At the end of the night Finnick and Annie refused to let Peeta and her pay the bill and apologized profusely for how this had turned out. They laughed it off and finally agreed to let them pay the bill as a compensation. At the door Peeta offered to walk her to her car when she blushed and told him that she had walked here as her old clunker wouldnt fit in at the swanky cafe , plus she lived only a few blocks from the cafe. To which Peeta promplty offered to walk her home , stationg it was late and dark too. She smiled slighty and agreed . The walk home was filled with comfortable conversation and at one point he held her hand to pull her away from a puddle . She smiled internally when he held her hand in his was the rest of the way home .  
At the door of her appartement he turned to her and caressed her face and told her ," I'd kiss you right now if this had been a date Katniss Everdeen , because i am extremely attracted to you , hell i have been since elementary school," She grinned at this and replied ," Well considering as our dates got swapped we might as well say this was our first date because im jsut as attracted to you." He smiled so wide that it threatened to split his face in half, " Oh no Miss Everdeen , this wasnt our first date . Our first date will be so much more that I promise you , Are you free this weekend?" She simply nodded at his question . He gave her another one of his signature grins , a peck on her cheek and walked off with the word ," Be ready around 10 am on Saturdayand we'll have that first date of our." With that he walked out of the appartment building and she stood at her window watching as he walked down the street and as he turned a few times to look up at her window and smile unknown that she stood there.  
That weekend she had the most amazing first date when he took her trekking and kayaking in the nearby woods . One date led to another soon they were both deep into a relationship . They had their fair share of ups and downs . Peeta's subsequent two deployments were rough, so was his injury that caused a bone in his lower left leg to shatter. But the day he proposed , the day he came back home to his wife for the first time, the day Katniss told him she was pregnant , the day he came home from a deployment to a crying Katniss with a swollen belly , his daughter's first cries after enetring the world , every little milestone she crossed, Katniss tellind him she was pregnant for the second time , his sons entry into the world and all the memories they made as a family were definitely ups . After his fourth deployment he hung up his boots and opened up a bakery as was his father's dream. As they stood behind the counter of the bakery and watched their 8 and 5 year old sell goodies at the local fair , they grinned at how one little mix up had led to so much.


End file.
